Don't Forget Me
by Dimpled
Summary: When Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba Thropp were children, they promised they'd always be friends forever. But when Fiyero moves to Vinkus to redeem his position as a prince, Elphaba feels alone. Nine years later, Fiyero sees his childhood friend again at Shiz. He's overjoyed at the thought of a returning friendship. There's just one problem. She doesn't remember him at all.
1. Chapter 1: The Move

_**Okay, I know we shouldn't be starting another story when I haven't finished the ones I started, but hey !we're wicked! **_

_**So, this is a story that I daydreamed about in my B-O-R-I-N-G math class, but…**_

_**I hope you enjoy! And yes I will continue The Behind The Curtain series.**_

_**Thank you TheWitch'sDorothy for helping me!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

Elphaba dangled her feet into the pond, digging her nails into the orange's peel. Fiyero sat beside her, fishing.

The two ten-year-olds hoped one day that they could swim in the pond, but Elphaba's father said they couldn't, since it was Fiyero who could get hurt.

Elphaba didn't mind her father very much. If she stayed away from him, he stayed away from her. Just like bees. You wouldn't get stung if you were careful.

"So tomorrow I move," Fiyero said, breaking the silence.

"I wish you didn't go," Elphaba whispered. "I wish you weren't a prince." She took a bite out of her peeled orange, the juice dribbling down her overalls.

"I wished that, too," Fiyero said, watching Elphaba eat. "I wished that Vinkus could find somebody else."

"No, you don't," Elphaba said. "you like being a prince. You like the servants, the luxury, the feasts…"

"…And the studying, the touring, the classes, the princesses swarming all around you…" Fiyero rolled his eyes. "It's hard for that part. I really don't want to move. You're my best friend."

Elphaba's orange suddenly tasted bitter. Fiyero thought she was his friend? He was a whole year, three months, 24 days, and 34 seconds older than her. She remembered when they figured this out. It was a high moment of pride for Fiyero. He stood and proclaimed that he was the best boy in all of Oz.

"If you'd say that, I'm the best girl in Oz."

"You can't be. Galinda, who lives down the street, is better than you."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is _NOT_!"

"Is _TOO_!"

It hurt Elphaba's feelings, but it was true. She had then formed a irrelevant rivalry with young Galinda Upland. She was so blonde, but Fiyero liked her. Elphaba, remembering all of this, was glad he was moving. Well...for the moment.

"So," Fiyero said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Elphaba continued to stare at her orange as if it had grown an arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fiyero nudged her arm.

"Uh…yeah?" Elphaba said blankly.

Fiyero grinned. "c'mon, cheer up. I'll still write." He looked up as his mother called his name. "I'll race you to my house."

Elphaba grinned back. "done."

The ran over across the street, and Elphaba won, of course. She always did. And the same conversation came after.

"No fair! You're a girl!"

"Doesn't matter!"

Then Fiyero smiled, just the same as always, and went inside the house.

But the problem was, Elphaba knew it wasn't going to be the same once he left.

Not the same at all.

She went home to hear her baby brother crying. Normally, she would have tried to help, but she only frightened him even more, so she left Nessa to it.

She went to her room and pulled out her favorite books. They normally soothed her, but now it was different. Tomorrow, her best friend would leave.

Then Nanny would tell her to find a new friend on the block—she was hinting at Galinda, but that wouldn't happen—and then Elphaba would be left all alone.

Just two days ago, Fiyero's parents had told him they were moving back to Vinkus where he could live and get used to. Then, he would be crowned king when he grew up.

Did Fiyero really not want to move? Was Elphaba really his friend?

She remembered when they first met.

The moving truck pulled into the driveway of the house across from thiers, and Nanny and Frex went over to see who moved in. Nessa wheeled out with Shell in her lap, and Elphaba stayed inside, of course.

A woman and a man came out—both looked in their early thirties, with lavish clothes. The thropp family bowed, realizing something.

Elphaba, watching from her window, decided to go down herself.

Opening the front door, she caught a glimpse of a boy her age, kissing Nessa's hand.

Even from behind her, and all the way across the street, Elphaba could see Nessa's ears and neck go completely red.

Elphaba saw that the boy was handsome, with a playful grin and locks of golden waves, but she didn't get her hopes up.

She never did. She knew she'd never find anyone.

But she went across the street, finally getting nervous and turning around, but then she heard, "And who's this young lady?"

And she had to stay.

So she introduced herself, ingoring Frex and the boy, who stared at her, and was taken in warmly.

"How old are you, miss?" the man smiled.

"Nine," Elphaba said.

"Why, that's Fiyero's age!" the woman said. "Fifi, come here. This little girl's your age!"

the boy shuffled forward.

"Well, then, boy, say hello!" his father said. "go on, I'm sure she doesn't bite."

The boy looked at his father worriedly.

"Fiyero," his mother said sternly. "say hello."

The boy looked down at the ground.

"Um, that's okay," Elphaba said, stepping back. "he doesn't need—"

Fiyero stepped forward quickly and kissed Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba stood there, glued to the spot, perplexed. Nessa giggled, and Elphaba noticed how hot her face felt.

She hoped it didn't show.

Elphaba snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that she'd been staring at at a page in her book for a while now.

Nanny was calling her to dinner.

"Fiyero's moving tomorrow morning," Elphaba said sadly at the table.

"What?" Nessarose said with concern.

"Baga?" Shell asked, sensing something was wrong. He banged his bottle on his high chair.

"I thought his name was Fifi," Nanny said. She was getting old, and didn't really remember things.

Elphaba smothered a smile. "No, Nanny, it's Fiyero. Fifi's his nickname."

"What in Oz? Fifi? Is he a dog?"

"No, Nanny," Nessarose said, not kepping the laughter out of her voice. "he's a person."

"FREX?" Nanny yelled across the table. "Why would a dog be moving?"

"Nanny, it's a person, not a dog."

"But you said it was Fifi." Nanny got up and left the room, shouting, "Here Fifi, Fifi! Come here, puppy! You don't need to move!"

Frex buried his head in his hands as his daughters giggled.

Shell continued to gabber in his own language.

"Nessa?" Elphaba said, twirling her finger in the air as both girls lay in bed. Neither one could sleep. There would be no more Fiyero.

No more Fiyero.

The thought seemed inbearable.

"Yes," Nessa replied. Her voice seemed choked. Elphaba got up and patted her arm.

"I'm going to miss him, too."

Nessa smiled at her sister.

"Nobody is going to miss him more than you."

Elphaba looked down. "I know it," she said. "but he promised he'd write."

"Well, that's good." Nessa said. "and maybe someday he'll come down to visit us."

_Maybe. Someday._ _Visit. Write. _The words seemed terrible.

Fiyero lay in his bed just across the street, thinking of just two people.

Galinda. She'd brought him flowers the other day, told him how sad she was when she heard he was moving. But there was something odd about her…she seemed so crazy, yet in an innocent way.

Elphaba. His best friend. He hoped she would come down to say goodbye to him. Well, of course she would! Friends don't leave friends behind.

The next morning, she did come down. And gave him the longest hug.

He could feel her shoulders shaking.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "it's not worth all that."

She nodded, and then he smiled and teasingly gave her a kiss on her hand. He said goodbye to the others.

And then she was wheeling Nessa, with Shell in her lap, down the street, waving to her best friend as the carriage turned the corner.

And that was it.

He was gone.

_Don't forget me! _Elphaba pleaded in her mind. _Please, Fiyero. I'll do anything, be anything, just don't forget me!_

_Don't forget…_

But, sadly, the world isn't always as perfect as it may seem, and certain people forget.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at Shiz

"Here we are, sir: Shiz University." Avaric's voice managed to drag Fiyero out of his midday slumber. Groaning inwardly, the prince squeezed his eyes more tightly shut behind his sunglasses and pretended to continue to be asleep. Maybe if Avaric thought he was still sleeping, he wouldn't bother making him actually get up and go to this stupid school. Hearing Avaric's exasperated sigh and the staccato sounds of the carriage horn being honked repeatedly, Fiyero groaned again and knew that he had to get up now because if he didn't, Avaric would resort to throwing a bottle of water over his head. Which he had done numerous times before.

"Already?" Fiyero asked, feigning a sleepy tone as he got up and stretched. "What a shame." It really was a darn shame. For the thousandth time, Fiyero cursed his parents and their idiotic notions that to be an effective prince, he had to have what they called a "proper education." And so, for the past three years, they had been trying to get him one, and so far, he'd managed to either flunk or be kicked out of every school they'd managed to find. The last school, Three Queens College, had kicked in out within three months of his arrival. Fiyero couldn't help but grin at the memory. It was a new record.

This one, Shiz, was probably the last school his parents had on their little list of colleges and universities. It was the same as all the others, Fiyero thought as he slung his bag over his shoulder and removed his sunglasses. Big brick buildings meant to be imposing, a sense of knowledge around it, and probably more than a few know-it-all students. Oh, how he hated the know-it-alls, with their morals and rules. They really needed to lighten up; after all, life _was _painless if you were brainless. Like he was.

Running a hand through his dark blond hair, Fiyero looked around the schoolyard. It would seem that classes had just let out, since students were beginning to flood the grounds.

"Um, sir?" Avaric's questioning voice brought him back from his thoughts, and Fiyero felt a bit guilty that he'd momentarily forgotten about him. Avaric had been his servant for seven years now, much longer than any of the others had lasted.

"Sorry. Well, I'll be seeing you soon. It doesn't look like I'll last longer at this school than any of the others," he replied easily, performing the complex handshake-type-thing with ease before giving Avaric a wave as he drove off. Turning around to face the University (which he now re-named "Bane of my Existence #271), he heaved yet another sigh. This really, really sucked. But hey, he decided as a few girls walked past, casting furtive glances his way and giggling, at least the girls were cute. Putting on his most charming smile, he winked at the prettiest one, watching her blush bright red and look down at the grass. Well that was one thing that never changed: the effect of the Fiyero Tiggular charm.

"Hey," said a girl's voice from his left. Turning, he saw a very attractive blonde looking up at him, a flirty smile on her face. "Were you looking for something…or someone?" Fiyero felt his grin returning as he turned to face, taking a map out of his bag in one smooth, nonchalant movement. Constant flirting was definitely the best part about being a prince.

"Yeah, some sort of history class," he replied easily.

"Class just ended," the girl responded, twirling a golden curl around her finger.

"Well," Fiyero said, moving closer to her and putting on his most suave smirk, "Perfect timing." She smirked back up at him, a mischievous glint in her cerulean eyes.

"I'm Galinda Upland," she told him. "And I already know who you are." Fiyero felt his smirk widen. Another one of the many perks of being a scandalacious prince was that every girl knew who you were, meaning that you didn't have to talk to them to make them fall all over you. Fiyero turned his head a bit to the left, deciding to play with her a bit and feign disinterest for a little while, when a flash of green caught his eye. That was definitely odd, since the school uniforms were blue and white. Peering at where he saw the green again, he did a double take as he saw a very familiar green girl walking briskly across the lawn.

"Can you excuse me for one second, Miss Galinda?" Fiyero asked, keeping his tone smooth and steady, taking her hand and lifting up to his lips for a kiss. She nearly swooned right then and there, but nodded.

"I'll be waiting," she said flirtatiously, winking at him before walking away to rejoin her group of friends, all of whom were watching with wide eyes. As soon as she was gone, Fiyero walked quickly over to the other girl, cutting in front of her.

"Elphaba!" He greeted enthusiastically, his grin returning for real as he adjusted the strap of his bag. "Fancy seeing you here." Fiyero actually meant that, seeing as he never thought he'd see Elphaba again, least of all at some swanky university. He'd never forgiven his parents for that. Elphaba looked up at him, confusion and suspicion plain on her face.

"…Do I know you?" She asked, her tone all suspicion. Fiyero's grin faltered a little as he looked at her in confusion.

"Of course you do. It's me, Fiyero! We used to be best friends, remember?" He replied, looking into her eyes to see whether she was joking. But he only found guarded confusion there.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you insist you know me, but I have better things to do than play along with your delusional fantasies." With that, she pushed past him and continued on towards the main building of Shiz, leaving a very confused and somewhat saddened Fiyero gazing at her back.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing and Discomfort

_How could she not remember? _Fiyero turned this over and over again in his head like a stuck record.

It seemed only yesterday he left Munchkin land, and now he came today, and he was deleted? What made her forget? He didn't recall two years of his childhood with her being a dream.

Galinda had now become his girlfriend, but (and he'd never say this out loud) it was partly because he needed something to distract him from Elphaba.

Doctor Dillamond's class was one of the downsides to Shiz. He seemed to drawl on and on and on about whatever. But Elphaba seemed to like the class. A lot.

Fiyero always saw her across the room, taking down notes for everything he said. He pencil moved across the paper so quickly, Fiyero swore one time the saw smoke coming off the paper.

"Who can tell me how the reaction to Animals started?" Dillamond asked.

Elphaba's hand shot up in the air, as it so often did.

"Yes, Miss Thropp?" Dillamond smiled at her.

"From what I heard it started at the Great Drought."

"Excellent, Excellent!" Dillamond beamed. "And who can tell me who was the first person to give Animals their rights?" he chuckled at the hand in the air. "Someone besides miss Elphaba?"

A pale, manicured hand came up this time.  
"Miss Glinda?"

"It's GAlinda. With a Ga. And I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of harping on the past."

The rest became a snippy argument between the green girl and the blonde.

After that, the time came for people to get ready for the Ozdust ball.

"Nessa, it's absurd!" Elphaba's raven black hair swung over her shoulder as she turned quickly to face her younger sister, who had just finished talking about the dance.

"This snobby rich boy appears and everybody's off to worship him at some cultish social gathering!"

Nessa giggled. "It's kind of cute that you don't know."

"Don't know _what_, might I ask?"

"Calm down. It's funny that you don't know the name for _party_. 'Cultish social gathering.' Ha! I'll tell Boq about that later."

"Who's Boq?" Elphaba inquired. The sisters were very different from each other, but one way that they were the same was that they were both quiet.

"Oh, my date."

"Your _what_!"

Nessa sighed. Sometimes Elphaba was her sister, sometimes she was her mother.

Yeesh.

"Galinda persuaded him to—"

"_Galinda!_" Elphaba's face went a pale green.

"—To invite me to the dance tonight!" Nessa finished, ignoring her.

Elphaba glared at the ground. "I wouldn't trust her. Ever."

Fiyero looked in the mirror, turning this way and that, checking to see if his outfit was okay. A red tailed coat, a tailor-made white shirt under it, and a flower pinned on for Galinda. He tried slicking back his hair, but he knew that Elphaba might recognize him if he didn't, so he settled for making sure every hair was in place instead.

He met his date at the stairs going down into the ballroom.

Galinda's hair was more curly and soft than ever, and her eyelids sparkled pink. She wore a pink frilly dress and she smelled nice, like roses and lilac.

She smiled at him and ran up to kiss his cheek.

He handed her the flower, and they went down into the room together.

The music was playing rather loudly, the girls looked great, even the boys were getting into the dancing. Now _this_ is what he could stay for, her thought.

But the one question that went around in his head was the same: where was Elphaba?

Wouldn't she come too? With her sister? Fiyero saw that Nessa never left her older sister's sight. But there she was, with Boq, talking and smiling.

Then he saw her, wearing a black pointed hat and a slim black dress.

She came down into the ballroom floor, nervously smiling at all around her.

The reaction was both odd and expected. At first, the music stopped. The dancers paused. A few of the people who were getting punch dropped their glasses.

Then it all began.

The laughter. The teasing. The mocking. The snickering. Gossiping.

But...Then….

She was _dancing_. By herself.

Sure, it was a rather odd dance, but she was strong.

"Well, I'll say this much for her," he said quietly to Galinda. "She doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks."

"Of course she does!" Galinda frowned. "She just pretends not to…I fell awful."

"It's not like it's your fault." Fiyero said, surprised. But Galinda's guilty face proved something else.

"Galinda what did you—?"

Elphaba had begun to spin in circles.

"Excuse me," Galinda said.

The rest came fast, and Fiyero had been drinking, so the things he collected were that the dancing somehow came back, and Galinda and Elphaba were friends.

After the dance, Galinda went into her room, and Elphaba went into History class to get her books she'd forgotten.

Fiyero met her in the hallway.

"I hope you don't forget her like you forgot me," he said.

The green girl only rolled her eyes instead of trying to understand, which sent Fiyero's temper even higher.

"Even if we were friends, _which we're not_, I wouldn't be able to see how I was ever friends with someone like you."

And she flounced away.

Fiyero sighed. It was the second time she'd criticized him. He had a lot of things to change.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

"Boq, really," Galinda sighed. "I told you, I have a boyfriend."

"But just one lunch won't hurt," the munchkin sighed.

"Boq, why are you up this early, anyway?" Galinda asked.

It was six in the morning, and Galinda was bringing up a tray of pancakes and eggs to her best friend. Boq had met her in the hallway and asked if he took take her to lunch. _Honestly,_ she thought. _If he wasn't so persistent, I would be tempted to at least be his friend!_

"I got scared. There was a thunderstorm last night." Boq blushed.

Galinda rolled her eyes and knocked on the door to her dorm.

"Elphie?" she called happily.

A muffled groan came from the room. Galinda brought in Elphaba's meal and shook her awake.

"Elphie! Get up!" she said excitedly. "Please!"

Elphaba rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Oh, how sweet." She smiled. "Breakfast. What's the holiday?"

"You, of course!" Galinda giggled. "It's your birthday!"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes!" Galinda looked confused. "It's October 31st. It's your birthday!"

"Huh." Elphaba stared at the ground. "Alright, then. Yeah. I guess it could be."

"It is!" Galinda was starting to get annoyed. "It was in the school paper. They announce everyone's birthday."

"Alright, alright!" Elphaba laughed. "What's that?"

Galinda looked at the package beside her. "Your present!"

She handed it to her friend.

Elphaba bit back a laugh at the pink wrapping paper stating, "YOU'RE A STAR!"

Galinda was so cute.

She unfolded it and found…

Nothing.

"Why isn't there a present?" Elphaba asked.

"SURPRISE! It's too big to fit in a package!" Galinda smiled. "Do you want to know what it is?"

Elphaba gripped the bed as Galinda started bouncing.

"We're going to the Halloween ball tonight!"

Elphaba forced a smile. "Galinda, I don't want a repeat of the dance last week."

"I know!" Galinda shrieked, wrapping her arms around her friend so hard it hurt.

"All dances aren't the _same_, silly! This time, it's Halloween! So it will be completely different! It's a costume party!"

Elphaba couldn't hide a laugh. "Not what I meant."

Galinda ignored her, getting off the bed and walking over the door.

"I'm going to get the rest of your surprise ready. While I'm gone, I want you to get dressed." Galinda grinned. "No exceptions, Elphie!" she added as she saw Elphaba begin to protest.

"Get. Ready. Now."

With that, she gave a laugh, and closed the door behind her.

Elphaba flopped down on the bed and smashed a pillow into her face, letting out a dry sob.

_I pray to the Unnamed God that Galinda won't give me anything I don't want!_

_/_

"Shhh!" Galinda warned her friends. Nessa, Fiyero, and Boq came into Nessa's room to surprise Elphaba.

"She'll be coming any minute! Make sure you keep your voices low!"

They heard knocking on the door. "Galinda, I'm here!"

Galinda walked over and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" they all sang.

"Aw, you guys! You shouldn't have!" Elphaba hugged each of one in turn.

Nessa took her sister to a corner and whispered something to her.

Fiyero caught a glimpse of something small and pink being passed to her.

His curiosity got the better of him and he edged over to hear what they were saying.

"Nessa, I don't need it."

"Please take it. It will help you."

"I'm off all of that now. I'm fine. One had a blue one, right?"

"Yes. Just please, El!"

"Later."

Fiyero went over to the chair in the room, pretending to have been there all along.

What were they talking about? A blue one? It didn't make any sense.

"Alright, you guys, the dance is tonight. It's time to pick out dresses and suits!"

Galinda said happily from the doorway. "Let's go!"

Elphaba gave Nessa a reassuring nod, and wheeled her out the door to follow her friend.

Fiyero fell in step with Boq.

"Hey." He tried to appear friendly. Boq looked up at him. "Hi."

"Do you by any chance know anything odd about Elphaba?"

"Of course, she's green."

"No, I mean like—"

"BOYS!" they heard from the hallway. "Hurry up! The outfits aren't gonna shop for themselves!"

The boys ran to catch up. Though Fiyero was horrible at math, he knew this one equation like the back of his hand:

Galinda+Mad=Not Ever A Good Thing. Ever.

_**I replaced the last chapter because Musicgal3 was right, it didn't really go along. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**TSO**_


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween

They reached Madame Ozma's just before closing time.

In the store window, there were plastic black spiders and skeletons that danced if you pressed a button, boxes of candy corn, and monster masks.

Fiyero laughed good naturedly. "Do you remember when we were small enough to go trick-or-treating?"

Nessa smiled. "I remember being a plum fairy when I was six. This lady thought I was so adorable she gave me a lot of candy. I ended up getting three cavities!"

"I remember being a zombie when I was eight," Boq put in as the entered the store. He picked up a rubber monster mask and grinned. "my grandpa bought the costume for me. Mom wasn't too happy."

Galinda frowned. "What do you mean 'small enough,' Fiyero?" she pouted. "I still go trick or treating. Elphie, what about you? What were you for Halloween?"

She picked up a perfume sample called _Sweet Scary Notions_ and sprayed it on her torso.

Elphaba looked down. "Erm…I wasn't allowed to go trick or treating. I guess you could say I was always a scary Halloween costume in itself."

Fiyero, before he could stop himself, reached out and patted her arm.

"Hey, don't say that," he said kindly. "your not a monster."

She blushed at her other friends' agreement, then looked around.

"Thanks, guys. Let's start looking around."

Galinda pulled Elphaba along, going through racks of dresses and costumes.

Fiyero and Boq, choosing to return to their childhood memories, raked through rows of monster-related items. Boq wanted to be a zombie again. Fiyero chose to be a count.

In the dressing rooms, he put his black cloak around him and used the gray face paint to put in circles under his eyes. He smiled; Halloween was fun.

Nessa chose to be a mermaid, wearing a bright red wig and a blue fin. It was perfect since she was always sitting, so she wouldn't have to worry about tripping.

Galinda wanted to be a princess, wearing a long pink gown and a glittery golden crown. She squealed when she saw herself in the mirror.

Elphaba chose an outfit but bought it and quickly put it in the bag so no one would see.

The friends then left the store feeling pretty happy.

/

their free day continued on with Elphaba returning to her studies, Galinda trying on makeup, and Boq trying to get her attention. Nessa read her favorite books again, and Fiyero thought about Elphaba.

Maybe her story about trick or treating was true. But he remembered one Halloween when they were together. They raced each other to every house, not wanting to miss a single oppurtunity to get more candy.

But of course, that would be when he was around, and she didn't seem to remember that.

That night, Fiyero and Boq arrived in the ballroom first. Their mouths dropped open when the saw the ballroom.

All of the Shiz students were dancing. The walls were sparkling orange and green—an enchantment by Madame Morrible—and a large Jack-O-lantern light from the ceiling, casting a bright orange glow around the room. The punch was blood-red, and there were cups made to look like Frankenstein's head to serve them in. there were stations to carve a pumpkin, games to get candy, and one of the doors led to a "Haunted Hallway."The music was fun and eerie, and all of the students cheered when "The Monster Mash" came on. The costumes were incredible. There were pumpins and cats, pirates and crooks, ghosts and warlocks, and several animal.

The boys went down to the dance floor to join in the fun, discovering the punch was really just cherry soda, the Haunted Hallway was incredible, (they went through it multiple times) and then their other friends arrived.

Nessa came first. She really was very lovely in red hair and makeup. (Fiyero saw that it had to be done by Galinda, with eyeshadow that perfect) she had a silver glittery pancho, and her light blue "fin" was nice, too.

"This is amazing!" she called over the music.

Galinda came a few minutes later. She seemed to be mad about something.

She pulled a green arm towards her, shouting at whoever was behind the wall.

Elphaba, blushing, then emerged.

Fiyero's jaw dropped. She was a fairy. She was beautiful.

Her usually long hair had been twisted into an elegant bun. Her eyelids sparkled grey. She wore a purple fairy costume that showed off many perfect curves,

She'd done something to her face, it was more beautiful, somehow…

She came into the ballroom hesitantly.

/

the ball proved to be a success, except for one thing.

During the end, Fiyero had asked Elphaba again if she remembered him.

"We've been over this, Fiyero, _no!_" and she stormed away.

He followed her up to her dorm room.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that, we really used to be friends, I don't see—"

but she shoved him out, and the door closed in his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Planning

To say Fiyero was the most annoying and inconsiderate person on the planet would be an understatement, Elphaba thought as she angrily tried to pull her comb through her unwilling knotty hair. She knew that spray she'd used had too much chemicals in it, and when her bun came out, her hair refused to cooperate.

Glinda sighed as her friend threw the comb on the ground and crossed her arms. What had Fiyero said to her to make her so upset? Fiyero was always happy—if he had hurt Elphie's feelings, then it definitely wasn't on purpose.

She went over and sat beside her pouting friend, picking the comb up off the floor and gently untangling Elphaba's hair.

"You can tell me anything," Glinda reminded her gently. "What has you all tangled up in a bother?"

"Tangled up what?" Elphaba shifted to see her friend's face and gave her a confused look.

"My mother used to say it," Glinda shrugged, and turned her friend's face away from her so she could continue combing. She grunted as she met a large knot.

Elphaba sighed. "It's Fiyero."

"And what has he done this time?" Glinda asked. "You really seem to dislike him."

"I don't, not all the time." Elphaba turned her bracelets around her wrist. "It's just, he keeps going on and on about how we used to be friends. But how could we? I didn't even _know_ him until he came to school here."

Glinda thought her friend sounded indeed very troubled. Elphie was smart—she'd know if they had met before. Telling her differently was like an insult.

"Well, why didn't you ever sit down and talk to him about it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Elphaba said quietly. "I get so mad."

"Well, it's nothing to fuss over. Maybe he had another friend like you growing up. I lived near him when I was young. We'd just moved in a few days before he left. He never really knew me."

"Then—if he said was true, which it isn't, but we would have lived in the same neighborhood."

"Huh." Glinda looked up thoughtfully. "Never met you, I don't think. I met ShenShen though. Anyway, like I said, he could have you mistaken."

"Glinda, look at me. Who would miss this?" she pulled the skin on her hand up.

"Stop it," Glinda whined. "Maybe, he could have forgotten."

"He didn't. But we never met, so it doesn't matter." Elphaba covered her face with her hands. "God, why am I so angry?"

"Ah, you're fine," Glinda giggled. "Let's talk about something else. It's Parents' Day next Saturday."

Elphaba stiffened. "What?"

"Parent's Day. It's when our parents come to visit us, Elphie," Glinda said slowly. "Duh!" she giggled. "So, if it was your family, who would come?"

_Father, Nanny, Shell._ Three people who would search for anything Elphaba was doing wrong. Her jaw tightened.

"My father. And my nanny. And my little brother," Elphaba said aloud. She tried to get up but Glinda forced her shoulders back down so she could continue combing.

"What about you?" the green girl asked her.

"Oh, just my parents. And maybe my baby sister, if she feels up to it. She's always to tired and she hates long trips."

"You have a baby sister?" Elphaba had never heard that. Now that she came to think about it, she never once heard about Glinda's family.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. What _was_ life like at the Uplands' house? She pictured a whole family of blonds and a crazy household.

"Well, she's not really a baby, she's six." Glinda explained. "But she _acts_ like a baby. She tries to be cute on purpose." She rolled her eyes as the comb moved through the last of the strands of hair.

"So I take it that your behavior is entirely innocent?" Elphaba poked Glinda's rib jokingly. Glinda usually acted like a child—so excited and—for lack of a better word—clueless.

Glinda gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Yep. Glinda was one in a million.

/

Fiyero had a plan. He smiled to himself the next morning as he strode across campus to history class.

Of course Elphaba wouldn't remember him. She didn't spend enough time with him to remember. And he definitely looked different than he did when he was nine, the last time he saw her. They needed more time, and then everything would come back.

He'd tossed and turned all night, trying to sort everything out. Then it hit him like lighting hit a metal rod. If you had a friend when you were 2, and then never saw that person again until you were 25, would you be likely to remember? No. You probably wouldn't.

So that was why the plan was foolproof. He had his roommate, Breight Wiggins, almost has attractive as himself, to have a "crush" on Elphaba. She would turn to Glinda, and the blond wouldn't know what to do, so Elphaba would turn to him. And then all of those private lessons, all the time they spent together, would surely bring her mind back. Especially when they met at the lake where they used to hang out.

Elphaba was now mad at him, he knew that. And he was, truthfully, mad at himself. Last night, when he asked her, was far too sudden and sort of rude. He decided to talk to her today, just to see how she was doing.

As he walked into class, he saw the familiar disappointed face of Doctor Dillamond.

"Mr. Tiggular," he said briskly. "Your late again."

"I'm sorry, sir," Fiyero shut the door behind him.

"Just take the seat behind Ms. Thropp."

Fiyero gladly moved to sit behind her, giving her a playful wink as she looked up from her book hatefully.

The other girl students weren't able to peel their eyes away from him before Dillamond called out again.

"As I was saying, poppies were discovered by Mr. J. H. Rodner of the Quadlings in 1905. The flower had extraordinary power, containing the ability to put one to sleep. The flower was really supposed to be used as a sleeping tool when surgery was preformed, but today it has less power than it used to, putting one only into a shorter sleep, and is used simply, for a decoration." Dillamond's eyes twinkled at the last part.

"So basically, the flower was powerful, then once people saw it was lame, they used it to bribe girls into doing their homework?" Fiyero called out. The class erupted into giggles.

Elphaba however, rolled her eyes. "The flower is still today powerful, Fiyero Tiggular," she said. "And if it were to be chosen between bribery or intelligent use with _purpose_, which do you think contributes more to us?"

Dillamond beamed at her. "Good point. Perhaps taking a leaf out of Elphaba's book would help you, Mr. Tiggular." As he turned his back to the class and continued to talk, Elphaba heard a girl from the back mutter, "No need. She is a leaf."

Elphaba clenched her teeth together and tried to listen. She soon felt a pencil poke her in the back. She ignored it. But again and again it poked her, until it rapped her on the head.

She turned to see Fiyero's smug face. "_What?"_

"Nice input." He said sarcastically.

"It was better than your learning skills, Tiggular," She snapped back in a whisper. She turned around again.

She felt the pencil again.

She turned, glaring at him.

"I want to learn!"

"You want to learn about _flowers_?" Fiyero scoffed. "I want to get together next weekend."

"I can't, it's parents' night," Elphaba said.

"Then this Tuesday."

"No. Shut up and let me learn."

He poked her back over and over again until she responded.

"Fine!" she whispered as he opened his mouth. "Tomorrow night I'll hang out with you. But Glinda's coming, I promised her a shopping night."

Her voice was filled with disgust.

"She pushed to do go with her, didn't she?"

"Yes, and now you're pushing me too, everybody seems to be recently." Elphaba glared and turned in her seat. But he heard the last part. "Seven O clock."

And though she was mad at him, he was happier than he'd been since the dance. Happier since the first time he saw her at Shiz. And definitely happier than when he first met her.

When she'd known who he was.


	7. Chapter 7: Mistakes

Wow. I haven't updated in about two months. *Nervous laughter* erm…sorry about that. Shall we continue?

* * *

Fiyero walked across campus the next day with pride in every step he took. He was sure Elphaba would remember him soon, and if she didn't then the early stages of worry he was having would certainly take over.

He smiled at almost everything, given a new look on life and happiness itself. Almost everything reminded him of Elphaba, from backpacks to books to black hair and brown shoes… anything similar to Elphaba and her ways made his dimples show.

It was odd, though, he thought as he knocked on her door, why she wouldn't remember him. He smirked as a smug new thought irrupted in his mind. He was so handsome and charming, and nearly all the girls in school had swooned over him at one time or another. It wasn't odd to him though. It was just the way things were.

But the one girl on his mind opened her door and lifted one corner of her mouth. She really had grown to be a beauty, if you looked past her odd condition.

Her hair wasn't in long braids anymore; the thick black locks were always in one braid, but today he guessed Glinda had made her leave her hair down, showing off perfect waves. Her eyes had shed their old pale brown color, and now they were as brown (and as tempting) as chocolate. Long black lashes framed them. And Fiyero couldn't look away.

"Good morning," She said quietly. "Are you looking for Glinda? She went to breakfast a little while ago."

"I thought we could hang out today," Fiyero said heartily, giving her a little more than kind look that usually got him what he wanted. But the green girl didn't fall for any of it. She even stepped back a little, which made Fiyero feel like a criminal. She looked up at him and back to the floor again.

"I'm busy today."

"Can you take a break? For once?"

Elphaba looked up at that, returning to herself as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I don't want to fail."

"You won't. It's just one day off," Fiyero pleaded, "and I know you'll bring your grades up if you fall. You always do."

That won him a light blush from her, but nothing else. "I don't know if today works…"

"Please," Fiyero reached out to pat her on the shoulder. "I promise, I won't embarrass you or make you do anything you don't want to."

"I don't want to hang out."

"Besides that."

Elphaba bit her lip and looked back at her schoolbooks and quills and rolled up paper on the floor. She really should study, not to mention clean up….

But it was a day off, and Fiyero was being really sweet, and those blue eyes would certainly undo her in the end…

No…there was too much work to be done, she couldn't go…

Oz, eyes that blue should be illegal…

Elphaba sighed. "Fine. But behave yourself."

Fiyero smiled and ran a hand through his hair, winking at her. "And if I choose not to?" he asked flirtatiously.

"You'll be sorry." Elphaba's voice shot back, but Fiyero caught the laughter it hid.

Fiyero realized he was starting to see Elphaba in a new way, a way he'd never seen her before. He couldn't put his finger on it…but…she seemed different. Older? A bit meaner? Wiser? She was all those things, but it was something different. Something different about her…

Elphaba shifted a bit and looked into his eyes. "Fiyero?"

The prince was still a bit dazed as he watched her lips move and her beautiful eyes blinking up at him. Her hair was pretty, too…

He knew she was talking to him, but he didn't care…he just wanted to _look_ at her.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

"Oh, I um—" it was Fiyero's turn to bite his bottom lip as he wrung his hands awkwardly. Elphaba's eyes cast down on them, and he suddenly felt nervous and shaky. What was this? Here she was, the school freak. Why was he all jumpy like this?

"Do you need a doctor?" Elphaba ask worriedly, placing one of her small perfect hands on his opening and closing ones. He immediately stepped back at the touch, too nervous to let her near him. He started to back up, finally his back hitting the door, and he scrambled to open it.

"I'll pick you up at twelve." He muttered, and ran for his life.

* * *

Elphaba sat down on her bed, taking Glinda's mirror and looking at herself. She was ugly and green, and she hid the fact that there was a wart on her left upper leg. She could really hate to be her sometimes, and this was one of those times.

First it was every kid in kindergarten, running away screaming every time she'd said hello and brought her dolls, to when she was in middle school and was tossed around, being called a nerd, now collage, where all of the students treated her like dirt. The schools reject.

Now it was Fiyero, who ran from a mere, caring touch. She'd always thought he behaved rather nicely towards her. After all, wasn't he the one asking her to spend a day with him? At that moment, he hadn't cared about her skin, or the way she thought, spoke, or acted…

He'd always been kind. But she'd pushed too far; she'd touched him with her disgusting, distorted green skin—the very thing that made her unwanted, the thing that made her ridiculed, the thing that made her…that made her…_different_.

She'd touched him, and he had run. She wasn't going to do anything; why couldn't anyone see that? She had always fought to close her mouth, keep walking on, and be nice. Obviously, her mistake. Sometimes, it seemed, she couldn't control herself.

She looked over at her textbooks and paper, to her sorcery and training wand, and nodded confidently to herself.

That was she. That was who she was. Studying. Caring for Nessarose. Respecting and fighting to earn respect from her father.

She wasn't like those other girls, with perfectly normal skin. She, Elphaba, wasn't normal. She wasn't white or brown, tan or black, a bit pink or a little yellow. She was an ugly, nasty, wicked green color, and for a second she'd thought Fiyero didn't care about it. Her mistake.

No matter how hard she tried, she would never be like anyone else. Why had Fiyero run? Easy. He couldn't stand her.

Yet Elphaba couldn't wait until twelve. But she knew, like so many things about her…

It was a big fat mistake.


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

Fiyero felt like an idiot. He'd probably made Elphaba feel terrible, and now he would pay for it. The clock on the main building chimed the usual song. It was twelve. It was time to take Elphaba to lunch.

He shakily got up for the wooden bench that had been his refuge before, and ventured up to Elphaba's room.

She opened the door at the first knock, meeting his eyes to blush.

"I was just coming over," She said quietly. She made a mental note to never touch Fiyero again.

"I was too," Fiyero replied, turning a bit pink himself. "So...what do you want to do?"

"I'm up for anything, but I need to be back here at one. I have a chemistry test."

One. That only gave him an hour to put his plan into action. Breight would have to meet them at lunch somewhere.

"Fiyero? I'm sorry," Elphaba said suddenly.

Fiyero blinked. What did Elphaba have to be sorry for? He was the one who was inviting a friend over so he could pretend to have a crush on Elphaba so that she would nearly die of shame and embarrassment!

"For what?" Fiyeor asked gently.

"For making you feel uncomfortable earlier. I won't...you know...touch you again."

Had his emotions really made her think that?

"Damn, Elphaba! That's not what I meant to say at all!" Fiyero grabbed her shoulders and smiled. "I would never run away at your touch!"

Elphaba returned his smile with a small one of her own, and let him lead her to lunch.

But...now that she would admit it...

She sort of...liked him.

* * *

AN: Extremely sorry this chapter was both boring and short. Better next time, pinkie promise!


	9. Chapter 9: Visions Tell

AN: It's one of the ugliest days here in what people like to refer to as "The Sunshine State." If you plan on coming to Florida, please don't come. It's embarrassing.

* * *

Elphaba followed Fiyero out of the courtyards and found herself looking at him the whole way.

"Here," Fiyero said to her in a cooing voice that nearly melted her spine. "Have some water, it's hot out."

Elphaba took the water glass in her hand and stared at it for a bit before looking back up at Fiyero with loving eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled warmly at her before moving on again, with some admitted glances back at her. Elphaba realized how content she was to be there, with him.

Then it happened.

Her brain flashed a vision at her and she wasn't sure what it was. Something was leading her somewhere. Elphaba was used to getting visions...and she'd studied them in her library at home...but this one was odd. It was blurry, and she couldn't tell who was involved. Then...was it real? Something spoke to her. Something like a child, full of hope and wonder.

"_Just a bit more. Just follow my directions..."_

Visions always came to her unexpectedly, though they usually happened when it was quiet and she felt a strong feeling. Now it was utter shock. Her heart pounded as once again she heard a childlike cry.

_"Don't be scared, now."_

Elphaba's water glass shook in her hand and dropped to the ground. But not even the shattering glass jerked her into reality as she pressed a shaking hand to her chest.

_"Elphaba! Elphaba! No!"_

"Elphaba?"

Snapping out of her daze, she looked up to see it was only Fiyero speaking. "Are you alright?"

"Fiyero..." Elphaba's chin wobbled as she looked up at his concerned face.

"Are you still up for lunch?"

Lunch. Yes. Maybe she needed food.

She climbed into the carriage with him and hoped for the best.

* * *

Peering out the window, they arrived at a restaurant too new to recognize. A foreign sell wafted from it's doors as two quadlings opened them up. The vikun prince helped his friend climb out or the carriage.

Elphaba was suddenly aware of her posture. This place looked far fancier than any place she'd ever eaten.

As the server sat them down at the table, Elphaba reached a hand down into her bag and felt her wool sweater. She was so tempted to put it on...it hid her skin so well...

"Do you want to see something?" Fiyero asked her, childlike happiness filling his eyes.

Elphaba snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "Sure."

Fiyero chuckled and reached into his pocket. "This is a picture of me when I was a boy."

He passed the photograph across the table, and Elphaba gasped. Another vision...a bit clearer this time...

_"Just a bit more, then. Go."_

_"I can't...not when my father's inside. He's probably watching me from his office window."_

_"Then follow me."_

"El? Are you okay?"

No. She knew for a fact she wasn't.

"I have to go," She stuttered before sliding back her chair and running away into the beginning showers of rain.


	10. Chapter 10: Thoughts

**AN: Ok, so...yeah. Elphaba's starting to remember. Your philosophies have been confirmed. However, this may not mean as much as it will in later chapters. Meaning Elphaba is going to make you kind of mad. Her visions may be a little confusing too, so...yeah. Bear with me, and you can PM me for anything you don't understand. Happy belated Mother's day, and yes, ComingAndGoingByBubble, you are still grounded and I'm making this unpleasant partially because of your suckish chapter for the Main Attraction. Fiyeraba forever!**

* * *

"Elphaba! Wait!" Fiyero's voice was barely heard above the lulling showers of rain and the groan of ozians ducking underneath their dress coats, but just barely. Even the dragon time clock chimed the six O clock hour heavily, as if groaning that time didn't have any point at this moment.

Elphaba ignored the sound of Fiyero's voice and walked faster, finally breaking into a run. When she was sure she lost him, she went into an alleyway and sat against the cold wall. She let the rain fall on her face and dress, watching it fall down on herself in tiny, taunting drops. She tried to ignore her fear of it all, but it became too much and she pulled her coat over her head.

_"Elphaba! No!"_

_"I can! I can!"_

"Shut up!" Elphaba screamed at her thoughts. "Shut UP!"

_"Just follow my voice."_

_"My father is watching."_

_"Come on, now."_

"Shut up! I don't care!" Elphaba clutched her head.

She hated visions. She truly, truly, hated them. They always came at the most terrible time. When Elphaba was younger, she used to call them dreams. She found them enchanting and wonderful. But now they were annoying. Now she wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. She felt anger stirring up inside her and she threw a hand out, her magic causing the trash can opposite her to fall over. She closed her eyes, and the trash can started to dent itself all over until it was a crumpled up hunk of metal.

She opened her eyes to see Fiyero, soaking wet and looking deeply concerned and livid, make this way down the alleyway and spot her. She rose to flee, but three steps and Fiyero had caught her, moving her to face him and bending his neck so that his face was very close.

"Elphaba," He whispered, "Just...why would you...have you lost your mind?"

Was that a joke? Of course she had! Just look at what had taken over her mind in the last couple hours!

"We need..." Fiyero looked around and took Elphaba by the arm, leaving the alleyway and seeking to ignore the cries of an old beggar:

"Ho! A man an' his own little love! Haven't you any money, gent?"

Fiyero tossed a coin to him out of his pocket before turning to face Elphaba again.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, true concern edging his face. "why are you all...jumpy?"

Elphaba paused then as Fiyero waved a carriage down. She looked up to the sky (which was difficult, mind you, as all the rain sputtered down from billowing grey clouds) and thought about the many things she didn't know.

When she was three, she attempted to phone the police because her tooth fell out; in fourth grade she hadn't any idea what a crush was; she knew only the fact that she wanted to marry the boy in the fifth row, third seat; in her high academy she grew breasts before any of the others, and was called "Blooming Bud" by her classmates as well as teachers.

Yet..this feeling. Why, of all days would it come now? And what were the voices of small children?

"Fiyero," Elphaba finally said as they approached the carriage. "I want to get back. Perhaps then I can finally think."

* * *

**Ok, I know that was sort of written in old english form. But I promise you, all I had to do was think back to the old british man's voice in my head from our audio tape story in English class this morning, and this is what I got. Not too bad, I hope?**


	11. Chapter 11: Sort it out

"_Come on, now."_

_"No."_

_"He'll miss them. You know he will."_

_"I can't go. I can't."_

Elphaba's eyes opened but she could see nothing. It had been so bright in her dream and it was so dark in reality, that her eyes had trouble adjusting to her surroundings. As things came into focus, Elphaba realized where she was as she looked across the room at her sleeping roommate.

Fiyero had left her that night with further inquiry about her sudden dismay, but he had avoided him with a muttered excuse before scurrying up to her dorm room and fell into a troubled sleep. Visions seemed to have a mind of their own. They did not leave her, not even in sleep. Over and over again she heard the petty argument between small children and saw that young carefree face flash at her before going away. She stretched and rolled over, now fully awake. She didn't know what else to think. Her mind buzzed in all different directions.

She walked over to her window and pulled back the curtain. The sky was no longer the inky black of night, but a dark blue, pecked with the early morning rise. Elphaba shut the curtain and looked around the room, surprised to see her roommate's eyes looking back at her own.

"Why are you awake?" Elphaba tiptoed over and smoothed Glinda's hair away from her face and clucked her tongue.

"Because you are," Glinda smiled. "You came in last night sad. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"You've been up all night?"

"Sorta. I just wanted to know what was going on."

Elphaba sighed. It seemed like visions weren't the only things that wouldn't let her rest. "Get some sleep, Glin. I'll tell you tomorrow morning."

Her roommate nodded and snuggled up, closing her eyes. Elphaba felt a pang of jealousy that Glinda could fall asleep in a moment, given if she was content.

She didn't even make it over to her bed again before she collapsed and her mind spun. The children's voices got louder and louder, and she clutched her head to release enough pressure in her mind.

_"Come on, now. Do it."_

_"I can't."_

_"No! Hurry up. He'll miss them. You know he will."_

And then...

_"FIYERO!"_

Silence.

All was still. All was quiet. Glinda lay sleeping peacefully in her bed. The visions were gone.

But they had left her with two souvenirs: One, a beating heart that was rapid and sure. And two, the fact that she knew exactly who was calling Fiyero's name in her vision.

The child was herself.

* * *

It couldn't be though. It just...couldn't! Elphaba threw on her robe and ties it as she ran all the way across campus to the mens' dorms. She pounded her fist on Fiyero's door and his roommate answered it.

"Get out, girl. I'm trying to-"

Elphaba pushed past him and shook Fiyero awake.

"Fiyero! Please!"

The prince groggily awoke and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, baby."

Still a playboy in your sleep, Elphaba thought in disgust.

"Yero, wake up. I think I know some things about my childhood."

Fiyero sprang up immediately, creaking the bed loudly.

"What? Me?" He asked hopefully.

"Come back to my dorm," Elphaba said urgently. "I need to sort this out."


	12. Chapter 12: What is it?

**AN: Goodness! I love you guys. I really do. And I'm also packing for vacation, which means chaos in my house. I don't want people to be dead, and I am very sorry to BroadwayBoundStar. May you either rest in peace or be resurrected forever. Anyway, here is the final installment (maybe) of this story for many weeks. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.**

* * *

Elphaba lead Fiyero back to her room and sighed as he pulled the photo of him out of his pocket.

"I think..." Elphaba took a deep breath and held the photo in shaking fingers as Fiyero looked at her with hope. "I think you're in my dream."

"What am I doing?" He asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"I think you're playing with me. I don't know, really," Elphaba replied, "But whatever you're doing, it keeps appearing to me at night. And then...I think someone's warning me about something. I'm doing something I don't want my father to know about."

"And?"

"And...that's it." Elphaba looked up at him. "What do you think it means?"

"You're the one getting visions." Fiyero stood and began to pace the room. It just didn't add up. How could she forget in the first place, then this. He remembered loads of times when he'd warned her not to do something, like picking up a toad or walking the highest balance beam at the park. But after those times, she never forgot him. She remembered him right down to the last day that he left.

They had done several things that her father should not have known about. They walked on Fiyero's roof and tried to bake his cat in the oven, just to see if it would shrink up (until his housemaid screamed and chased them out). So if her visions were important and trying to tell her something, what made this memory so specail?

Fiyero broke out of his walk and looked at her on the bed. Her eyes were shut closed. He knew her well enough to know that she was in deep thought. He walked over and sat next to her, watching her mutter and think to herself.

She opened her eyes to see Fiyero sitting there. Maybe if she took in his features, she could try to match him to the boy in her vision.

He really was handsome, with shining blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. His smile could melt Glinda like an ice cream cone, and he had the most glorious laugh.

Elphaba was really staring at him, Fiyero thought. His smile cocked to one side, and he touched his fingers under her chin, giving a small laugh. "What is it?"

Elphaba looked at his every feature, the good and the bad, the hidden and the obvious, the parts she saw and the parts that were under his T-shirt and his fleece pants.

Elphaba shook her head and got up, pretending to be interested in the owl clock on the wall. Fiyero got up and followed her, impulsively putting his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong, Elphie?"

"Don't call me that." Elphaba's voice broke mid-sentence.

Fiyero turned her around and tilted her chin up again, smiling softly.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked him, her voice unusually quiet.

Fiyero moved closer and leaned his face down. Elphaba couldn't breathe. Why was he doing this?

He was close enough so he could take in her scent. She smelled of pine trees and roses. She smelled wonderful.

His lips searched for hers before they finally met her own.

At the first touch, she sprang away, her hands pushing him back and she darted out of the room.

Fiyero stood there, guilt and embarrassment washing over him like a waterfall, cold and pounding on him. He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair before picking up his picture, stealing a look at Glinda, and going after his childhood friend.


End file.
